Breathe
by Girl for the 4
Summary: Max can't breathe when he dies. She can't believe it's her fault he's dead. What happens to their baby? Read to find out. KaitoXOC If people like it mat be a continuous story.


Breathe

I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
>Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.<p>

I got into the car with tears still in my eyes. I closed my eyes and all I could see was his face. His blue hair, his blue eyes, his pale skin. His white and blue coat, his blue scarf, his blue nails.

All I could think of was him saying, "You're so cute Max." or "I love you Max."

Everyone was sad. Even Taito was sad. Maybe it was because his brother had just died, or maybe it was because his girlfriend was sad. All the other Shion brothers were sad because they had lost the most responsible Shion brother. I was sad because I had lost one of my best friends. And not to menschen my ice cream loving fiancé and the father of the baby boy I was going to give birth to in two months. Kaito Shion. He was murdered by a gang called the Yellow Scarfs. The gang that I used to be a part of. We never thought he would die like that.

People are people,  
>And sometimes we change our minds.<p>

They said they wouldn't kill him if I swore on my life and the life of the baby boy I was going to have with Kaito that I wouldn't say anything about the Yellow Scarfs. But I guess they changed their minds.

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.

But because of what they did, my heart was shattered beyond repair. It was killing my inside to see him go after all the time that we've been together.

Mmm mmm mmm  
>Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm<br>Mmm mmm mmm  
>Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm<p>

Kaito and I had been friends since we were twelve and then when we were fifteen, we ended up going on a date and falling in love. And then four years later, I got pregnant and he proposed to me. So we were going to have a baby and be married. But when I told the leader of the Yellow Scarfs that I wanted out so I could get married and raise my child in peace, they threatened to kill Kaito if I said anything about them. I swore that I would keep my mouth shut if they left us alone. They agreed and we left. But then a little while later, a month before we were going to get married, they killed him.

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
>It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.<br>Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
>Now I don't know what to be without you around.<p>

A song from a sad movie we had all seen started playing on the radio. It was the song they had used for the ending seen of the movie. It was exactly how the end of Kaito was. Tragedy that brought us all down. And now, I had no idea what to do. If I should be a mother or a murder-by killing the Yellow Scarfs. Without him around, I didn't know what to be.

And we know it's never simple,  
>Never easy.<br>Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,<p>

I knew it would never be simple without him. Have an easy life without him. It wasn't a clean break like he said it would be, and no one's here to save me. I knew him like the back of my hand. In fact, he was the only thing I knew like that.

And I can't,  
>Breathe,<br>Without you,  
>But I have to,<br>Breathe,  
>Without you,<br>But I have to.

And now, sitting in the car driving away from Kaito's funeral, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Couldn't breathe without him but I had to. Had to for my baby.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.

I never wanted him to die or even get hurt because of me. I wanted him to be able to hold his son.

Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.

A rabbit ran out into the road and Akaito had to swerve to avoid hitting it.

But people are people,  
>And sometimes it doesn't work out,<br>Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

But people are people and he couldn't avoid hitting it. He hit it and the car started skidding on the wet pavement. Himikai grabbed onto Taito and he told her everything would be alright. But nothing we ever say will save us from the fallout.

And we know it's never simple,  
>Never easy.<br>Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,<p>

It wasn't simple or easy sitting in that car having to cling to my almost brother-in-law as we skidded along the road. I knew that if we crashed, I was gunna die, and no one would be there to same me. Not the man that I knew like the back of my hand.

And I can't,  
>Breathe,<br>Without you,  
>But I have to,<br>Breathe,  
>Without you,<br>But I have to.

And now, sitting in the car skidding towards the cliff, I couldn't breathe. Couldn't breathe because I knew I was going to die. Knew my baby was going to die too.

It's two a.m.  
>Feelin' like I just lost a friend.<br>Hope you know it's not easy,  
>Easy for me.<br>It's two a.m.  
>Feelin' like I just lost a friend.<br>Hope you know this ain't easy,  
>Easy for me.<p>

_**2 a.m. That's what the clock said. I whipped my eyes again and sniffled. You'd think it feel like I just lost a friend, but it was worse than that. I lost my lover and the father of my child. And it was not easy for me. 2 a.m. That's what the clock said. And it's not easy for me.**_

And we know it's never simple,  
>Never easy.<br>Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

It wasn't simple or easy sitting in that car cling to my almost brother-in-law as the car skidded off the road and off the cliff. I knew that if we fell, I was gunna die, and no one would be there to same me. Not the man that I knew like the back of my hand.

Ohhh  
>I can't,<br>Breathe,  
>Without you,<br>But I have to,  
>Breathe,<br>Without you,  
>But I have to.<p>

And now, sitting in the car falling off the cliff, I couldn't breathe. Couldn't breathe because I knew I was going to die. Knew my baby was going to die too. And all my friends were going to die.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
>Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)<br>Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
>Sorry<p>

The car hit the ground. Everyone was thrown from it and hit the ground. I bounced a couple of times and then rolled. When I finally stopped, I was bleeding from multiple injuries. I opened my eyes to see everyone rushing over to me. They all seemed to be unharmed, minuses a few scrapes, cuts, scratches, and bruises. Taito was the first to get to me and he knelt down next to me. He rolled me onto my back and picked me up so I was leaning against his leg.

"Max! Max can you hear me?" He said franticly.

"T-Taito…" I said, coughing.

"Hang on Max, we're gunna get you help!" He said, whipping some blood off my face.

I coughed up more blood and said, "Don't bother. I wont make it anyway."

"Don't talk like that!" Himikai said.

"Besides, if you die, you baby wont make it!" Taito said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to die. I _want_ to die. I want to be with my Kaito. And I want our baby to have parents. And if he makes it and I don't, I don't want him to not have his parents. So if he dies with me, he'll have both his parents. Even if we're dead." I said, smiling weakly.

"Max you can't die!" Akaito said.

"I'm sorry Akaito. I'm sorry Taito. I'm sorry Himikai. I'm sorry boys. I'm sorry girls. I'm sorry baby boy. And I'm sorry Kaito…" I said.

I coughed one last time and then I died. Just like that.

* * *

><p>I gasped and opened my eyes. My skin had a thin layer of sweat coating it and tears were streaming from my eyes. My body was shaking uncontrollably. I looked to both of my sides and saw nothing. He wasn't there. I rolled over onto my side and started crying, my hand on my large stomach wanting to feel my baby kicking. The door to my room opened and I looked up. There he was, standing there with a tiered look on his face. But when he saw me, it turned to worry.<p>

"Max? Are you ok?" He asked, coming in the room, closing the door behind him and coming over to the bed.

He climbed onto the bed and pulled me to him. I started crying into his chest and balling my fist into his shirt. He rubbed my back and stroked my hair as he shushed me, trying to calm me down.

"Shh. It's ok Max, its ok." He said, kissing my forehead.

I sniffled and calmed down.

"You haven't cried like that in a long time. What happened to make you cry like that?" He asked, wiping the tears from my face.

"I had a dream that you had died a month before we were going to get married. And then on the way back from the funereal we got in a car crash and the baby and I died as well." I said, hugging him the best I could with my huge stomach.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

I shook my head no and he said, "Ok. If you don't want to I wont make you."

"Thank you Kaito…" I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything. Being my friend. Going out with me. Falling in love with me. Getting me pregnant. Asking me to marry you. And staying with me." I said, kissing his neck.

He smiled and said, "I'm happy I did all of those things."

"Me too." I said, pulling back.

I flinched and put a hand to my stomach. Kaito looked worried so I smiled and took his hand and placed it on my stomach. The baby kicked again and he smiled.

"That's my boy." He said, rubbing my stomach.

I giggled and leaned against him.

"I love you Kaito." I said.

"I love you too Max." He said.

He then leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys. This, if you can't tell (and that would mean you're stupid JK) this is a song fic for <strong>_**Breathe **_**by **_**Taylor Swift. **_**To be honest, I hadn't heard this song until I went to a sleepover at my friend's house and she showed me this song. And I was listening to it while looking up pics of Kaito and thought, 'Hey! This song would be perfect for a song fic with Kaito!' So I opened a word document and started typing it. so let me know what you think and if people like it, I might just make it a continuous story ;) XD. So read and review please! Till next time, Ja Ne! **


End file.
